Just A Little Situation
by kdawgb
Summary: Kendall happens upon a situation in his and Logan's room.


**AN:** Hi. :) Here's just a short little somethin' that I cranked out over the course of the last few days. I was in a writing mood, and I ended up with this. I like when I get in my writing moods. I wish they came more often than they do.

Anyway, I really like how this one turned out, for some reason, even though it took me FOREVER to actually come up with the idea. I usually don't feel that way about what I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor do I own the song Just A Little Situation by Light the City from which the title is derived.

* * *

><p>It had been an eventful day at Rocque Records. Instead of the usual dance rehearsals or recording sessions, Gustavo decided that he wanted to get ahead of schedule, so that meant that Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James had worked twice as much as they usually did, cramming in countless hours in the sound booth as well as in the dance studio. All in one day. To say the members of Big Time Rush were extremely exhausted would be an understatement.<p>

The four boys stumbled into apartment 2J and dropped their bags at the door, too tired to actually put them away in the closet. James made a mad dash for the shower, rattling off nonsense about his lifeless hair and how he didn't smell like his Cuda body wash anymore. Both of which were unacceptable to the pretty boy. Carlos ran straight for the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets in search of something to eat. Even the most miniscule physical exertion caused the Latino boy to be hungry, and after all he had done today, he felt as if he could eat everything in the apartment.

Logan headed to his and Kendall's shared room to go to sleep, no doubt. His petite body could only handle so much, and today's work pushed it to—and over—the limit. Kendall opted for relaxing on the orange sofa while he watched television.

Only a few minutes after he had sat down, Kendall was being lightly shaken awake by Mrs. Knight.

"Sweetie, why don't you go lay down in your bed. You've had a long day," Mrs. Knight said in her familiar motherly tone.

"Mrmph. Alright," Kendall mumbled unintelligibly.

Kendall got up and slowly made his way to his room, feet dragging the entire way. He slowly opened his door, so as not to wake his sleeping roommate, and quietly shut it behind him when he was finally in his room. When he turned to his dresser to retrieve his pajamas, he heard a small sound come from across the room. Thinking he woke Logan, he stopped and turned to look at him, hoping that the sudden silence would cause his friend to go back to sleep.

The blonde was met with quite a sight. There Logan was, jaw slack, fisting at the sheets beneath him. And there that sound was again. Was that... a moan?

Kendall froze. He didn't know if he should look away or watch. One head was telling him one thing, and the other was telling him the opposite. His dick twitched telling him to watch, but his brain was telling him that this was wrong, and that he should stop and look away. He was just about to turn around and head back out of his room, feeding his mom some excuse about how he was suddenly hungry when he reached the living room, but then something happened.

Logan moaned again.

His emerald eyes were instantly glued to the brunette as he watched his mouth open wider in pleasure and his hips slowly begin to rock. Kendall ever-so-quietly wheeled the computer chair that was in front of the desk over to the other side of the room and sat down, transfixed with the beautiful creature lying on the bed opposite him.

Kendall's breathing picked up as he saw Logan's fists clench and unclench in the burgundy sheets below. He had never been so sexually attracted to his smart friend before, but now, watching him moan and writhe, Kendall was pretty sure that he would fuck him senseless if he was ever given the chance.

His thoughts of violating the brunette were interrupted when he saw one of Logan's small hands snake its way down his body and into his grey sweatpants. His dick twitched at the action and yearned to be touched by the boy who was now touching himself. Kendall watched as the small boy's hand slowly started moving in his sweatpants. Logan's breathing became laborous, and Kendall could hear him from across the room.

Kendall swallowed hard as he slowly brought his calloused hand down to palm his throbbing cock through his athletic shorts. His dick had been neglected enough, and he just couldn't help himself. Who could when there a boy pleasuring himself in his sleep in front of you?

Logan moaned again, and Kendall applied more force to his hand. He never thought that the sounds that is friend was making would ever have this sort of impact on him, but they were. Oh, they definitely were. Kendall's member was standing at its full length, waiting and begging to be toyed with.

Logan's pace picked up, and Kendall could tell that he was getting closer and closer to the edge of orgasmic euphoria. And when Logan's pace picked up, so did Kendall's. He was matching his pressured ministrations on his cock with Logan's visible strokes.

"Oh God, Kendall," rolled off of the brunette's tongue before he took his plump bottom lip between his teeth as he came.

The taller teen could have come right there. Hearing his name on Logan's lips in such a way did things to him that he never thought could. He immediately hopped up out of the chair and quickly walked to the bathroom attached to their room.

The blonde needed to take care of his _problem_, or he would be miserable for the rest of the night and would not be able to sleep.

A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom, feeling better since he had taken care of his business. He had hoped that his best friend had fallen back asleep, but his green orbs met chocolate ones.

"H-Hey Kendall."

"Hey Logan."

"You haven't been in there for a while, have you?" Logan inquired as he pointed toward the bathroom.

A faint blush burned Kendall's cheeks. "No. I had just come in here, because I had to use the bathroom before I went to bed," Kendall lied, knowing that Logan was actually wondering if he had witnessed what had just happened.

Logan let out a sigh of relief that he thought went unnoticed by Kendall, "Oh, alright."

Kendall went back to his dresser and continued to change into his pajamas like he was doing before he was... distracted by Logan.

When he was finished, he walked over to his bed and crawled underneath the hunter green sheets and comforter, adjusting his pillows as he tried to find a comfortable position.

"Night Logie," he said as he settled in to his bed.

"Goodnight Kendall."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Soooooo, yep. It's really short, but oh well. I hope yall enjoyed it. :D


End file.
